Switched
by Kyara Girls
Summary: Yami and Bakura are switched into eachothers' millennium items. Ryou is the only one who can switch them back. The question is...will he?


Disclaimer- Neither Peggi nor Blitz own Yu-Gi-Oh.
    
    Blitz- Hello!
    
    Peggi- Hello!
    
    Both- We're the Kyara Girls! Welcome to our show!
    
    'Kagome and Lerisia from Peggi's fics appear and slap both girls, then disappear'
    
    Both- Ouch.
    
    'both get up'
    
    Peggi- Anywayz, this is our new fic on our new account.
    
    Blitz- Yeah! Also, happy Easter! 
    
    Peggi- After you're done reading this-
    
    Blitz- read our own!
    
    Both- Bye!
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Switched
    
    Ryou and Yugi dragged Joey to the spot where they had left their materialized Yamis.  As soon as they got there, Joey intervened.
    
    Joey-Would you two cut it out?
    
    He grabbed Bakura by the jacket collar and pushed Yami out of the way. 
    
    Both Yamis fell to the ground with a thud.  Bakura had a black eye and a gash on his forehead, and Yami's nose was bleeding and he had a few cuts on his arms.
    
    Joey-What happened this time?
    
    Yami-He started it!  He started cussing me out for no reason and then I--
    
    Bakura-Hey!  It was your fault!  You called me a momma's boy!
    
    Joey just stared at Bakura like he was an alien.
    
    Ryou-It's a British insult.  We don't take being called momma's boys as lightly as you would.
    
    Joey-Oh. Okay.
    
    Without warning, both Yami and Bakura broke free of Joey's grip and were back at trying to kill each other.
    
    Ryou- Hey! Stop! Now you 'points to Y.B.' go back to your soul room and think about what you've done!
    
    Bakura- Ok. 'disappears' [a/n: kind of o/c, I know]
    
    Joey, Yami, and Yugi blink curiously.
    
    Ryou- You too Yami!
    
    Yami- Ok.
    
    Joey and Yugi blink curiously.
    
    Ryou- 'sees curious Joey and Yugi' It's a new book I read, "How to Be More Assertive with your Darker Side."
    
    Joey- Well, it works.
    
    Back in Yami's soul room...
    
    Yami-'thinking to himself' I hate that stupid Tomb Robber.  Why must he torment me?  If only there was some way I could make him pay.
    
    In Bakura's soul room-
    
    Bakura-'thinking to himself' I hate that stupid Pharaoh.  Why won't he let me torment him?  If only there was some way I could make him obey my every command.
    
    Outside of the soul rooms...
    
    Yugi and Joey have walked away, leaving Ryou by himself.
    
    Ryou, thinking-If only there was some way I could make those two like each other.  These fights are getting more frequent, and I'm worried they'll kill each other.
    
    As Ryou pondered a way to make the two Yamis get along, a mysterious man walked up to him.  He looked like a hobo.
    
    Man-Hello young fellow.  Do you have any money?  I'm really hungry.
    
    Ryou just sighed.
    
    Ryou-Here.
    
    He handed the man a ten dollar bill wishing things came that easily for him.
    
    Man-Thank you.  And for your kindness, I want you to have this.
    
    The man handed him a medallion.  On one side was an angel, and on the other was a demon.
    
    Ryou-What's this?
    
    Man-It's a wishing pendant.  You can make two wishes with it.  After the first, you must wait three days to make the second because the medallion disappears and returns to the person who had it before you.  If you want to make a second wish, come back to me.
    
    Ryou-Wow!  This is great!
    
    Man-But heed my advice.  Though the medallion can do well, it can also do badly to you.  Be careful what you wish for...it will happen.
    
    Ryou-So I should just wish for something good?
    
    Man-Think of it this way.  I wished I was the richest man alive.  And I was.
    
    Ryou-But you're a hobo, right?
    
    Man-In order for me to be the richest man alive, the medallion took everyone else's money, and gave it to me.  I was put in prison and everything I owned was taken away.
    
    Ryou-So I have to word it just right?
    
    Man-Correct.
    
    And with that, the man walked away.
    
    Ryou-I know just what I'll wish for.  I wish that Bakura and Yami knew what each other's lives were like so they could get along better.
    
    Ryou closed his eyes and wished really hard.  Nothing happened.
    
    Ryou-Stupid piece of junk.
    
    Ryou threw the medallion and walked away.  He didn't turn around to see the medallion glow an ember red and disappear.


End file.
